Guardian Angel
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: He’s my Guardian Angel, I think… He’s saved me multiple times, but he’s just an angel right, not mine right? He’s just there protecting me, staying with me, lying with me, fu-never mind.


_**Title: **__**Guardian Angel****  
Author: **__Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)**  
Disclaimer: **__Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?**  
Pairings: **__Zexion/Demyx**  
Rating: **__M**  
Warnings: **__AU, kinda OOC-ness, yaoi and whatever comes along with it.**  
Summary: **__He's my Guardian Angel, I think… He's saved me multiple times, but he's just an angel right, not mine right? He's just there protecting me, staying with me, lying with me, fu-never mind.**  
Author's Note: **_I'm writing this in reply to a request I got on DeviantART from Got-It-Memorized15. She wanted it, so here I am writing it. If anyone wants anything else, just tell me and I'll be happy to write it.

…

The first time I saw him, I was in my room, very depressed. My parents were fighting, again, over me. They were in the middle of a divorce, and my dad had the _nerve _to come over and argue with my mom about who ends up with me. Now, I know you must be wondering, 'I thought you said they were fighting _over _you, not who _ends up _with you.' Well, that's what I thought too before I heard what they were actually saying in the fight. I don't want to recap over it, because then it'd be a completely new and different story then from the one I'm initially gonna tell you.

So, anyways, (sorry I have ADD) like I was saying, I was in my room with a bottle of sedatives that I stole from my mom's cabinet. She didn't know of course. I knew these would work. She has given me one or two before when I couldn't sleep, so there wasn't a doubt in my mind that a few more than two wouldn't work. I wasn't attempting suicide, mind you; I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day and then all night, just until school tomorrow. You would think two would do that for me, but I didn't want to wake up _at all_ until the morning. Okay, so I just downed the five, maybe six, maybe seven - I lost count at two - with a water bottle. I wasn't going to do alcohol, because, for the billionth time, I wasn't attempting suicide.

Things were normal, nothing was spinning like you would expect, nothing was different, I simply fell asleep within the half-hour and felt like I was finally at peace. I was then dreaming, and they were _fucked up _dreams. There were flying purple cows and other weird things that still haunt me to this day. And I was walking, down this long road, and at the end, there was this large light in the sky, and straight below it, I soon found out, was this golden guitar. It looked beautiful. I carefully picked it up and started strumming it, plucking at the strings to hear the most beautiful sound that ever hit my eyes. I started to play a nameless tune that seemed to go on forever. It never ended. I was sitting there, playing this nameless tune for hours it seemed, not stopping, not tiring, it seemed like I had tons of energy and I couldn't run out of it. I was happy though, this was my happy place and it was wonderful, I was finally literally at peace, sitting here, playing my wonderful guitar and just…at peace with myself (no matter how _gay _that sounds.)

It was then one of the strings on the guitar broke, it snapped back, hitting on of my forearms and leaving a tiny hole in my skin. I looked at it oddly, expecting it to do more damage than a tiny prick. I put the guitar down and covered the tiny hole with a finger; it was starting to bleed…a lot. Then, a light appeared in front of me and I froze. What I saw actually caused me to freeze. It was a boy, about my age, with lavender hair, it styled so it covered only one eye. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous and then on his back, were these large dark colored wings. I immediately froze in whatever I was doing, which was nothing and stared at him openly, not caring that he glared at me. Wait, why the hell was he glaring at me? I hadn't done anything wrong, have I?

"You're a fucking idiot; you know that, don't you?" He snapped in this really sexy voice. I almost stopped breathing, and that's when I noticed I wasn't breathing. I tried to take a breath but ended up choking, I tried again, but to no avail. I looked to the angel for help. He is an angel right, he's meant to help me, right? "I'll help you this once, but _never _again, you got that?" I nodded and just begged for his help. He sighed and his mean face went away, instead it was a calm, serene expression, and almost with a smile. He walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine, opening our mouths and breathing in a small breath. I opened my eyes that had fluttered shut and looked at his dark colored eyes that stared at me. Then, they started to disappear, fading into nothingness as everything around me stared to turn black, and the guitar in my hands started to disappear.

I heard a beeping sound, something like a heart monitor. It was racing, like I could feel my heart was. It must be a heart monitor. But why would I be connected to a heart monitor? Oh, right, I wasn't breathing.

And that was it, I woke up, I got yelled out, my mother never gave me a sedative ever again. And that was the end of it. No one ever brought it up again, and my parents stopped fighting about who would end up with me, or at least in front of me.

…

I ended up running away. I couldn't take it anymore. It was raining, and cold. I didn't think of bringing clothes, or food. I just stole a couple hundred dollars from both my parents. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I was on the wrong side of town. I didn't stop running till I got to this part, not wanting to be followed, or it was the fact I was scared and whatnot. People looked at me like I was some piece of meat, I got wolf-whistled at, complimented, and one _guy _even slapped my ass. I ran away from him as quick as I could, running straight into an alley. In the alley, I ran into some guy with silver hair. I immediately apologized, kept my gaze on the ground and tried to walk around him.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall, holding me there with his strong frame. I struggled against him, still not looking into his eyes. I didn't want to for some reason. It made everything scarier if you saw someone's eyes. Then you would see what they wanted, what they truly were after, whether they were to harm you or not. Or, that's what I thought, at least. He forced me to look at him; he was really handsome, long silver hair that went down his back, and these really pretty eyes. Although he was going to hurt me – that much was obvious – I couldn't help but admire his beauty. I guess that's just how I am. I looked at the upside of things. But now that I think about it, there wasn't an upside to this situation.

I know what your thinking, 'Poor Demyx.' Well you were thinking along the right track. He ended up raping me. I'm not sure how long it was, but it seemed like he never withdrew from my body. I just sat there too, tears unknowingly falling from my eyes and trailing down my cheeks. I didn't fight, what would be the point. I know, that people in this situation never escape, and end up getting hurt worse. So, I just sat there. Not caring, not thinking about it. I just took it like it was nothing. And when he was done, I still didn't move, now being unable to.

Then, he came, my angel, whose name I didn't know, this only being the second time that I saw him. But this time he looked different. He looked human, not angelic like, but still oh so beautiful. He looked down at me with a sorrowful smile, or maybe it was pity, I still do not know. "Demyx," He said in an oh-so-sexy voice. "Please…get up. I can't lose you." He said, reaching his hand out to touch me. I unconsciously flinched away from him. I didn't want to be touched. Not after I was ruefully taken and left to die. I was tainted and dirty, something as clean and pure as him shouldn't have to touch me.

But he did anyways, kneeling down he brought me close to him and whispered soothing words into my ear. I tried to push him away; he was getting blood on his…black clothes. "Stop struggling. I won't hurt you." I shook my head, not being able to get anything to come out of my mouth – it's for some reason been hard to talk around him. "Calm down, you're safe now. No one can hurt you while you're with me." I nodded slowly, easily believing him and then started to sob like no tomorrow. I just cried and cried, cried because I was away from home, cried because I was just brutally raped and cried because this angel had to see me like this. It was pathetic.

I'm not sure how he did it, but he got me dressed in my clothes and carried me all the way home. "Now stay put, I want to be able to see you, but not like I found you tonight…and I promise that I will watch you, more closely this time, only if you promise me that you will never hurt yourself again." I smiled through my tears, nodded, and lay in my bed, letting the angel tend to my wounds.

Then he left, not coming back till I needed him most.

…

I saw him once again; I got hit by a car. Simple as that. I'm not going to go into detail, what detail was there? I ran out into the street, crossing it like the sign said I could, and then God had something against me and let this guy run a red light, hitting me in the process. I fell unconscious right away, not feeling the pain, not hearing the screams, not noticing that I was on the floor.

It was dark, and scary. I didn't know where I was, and no one was with me. I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do. Then he came, like usual, with his smart-ass remark. "Don't tell me you ran out into the street, just to see me." This time when he said it, he was smiling, his eyes seemed bright and joking – or at least the eye that I saw was bright.

"No, I didn't. You're not that special." His smile faltered a little before widening when he realized I was joking. "So how long am I going to be out this time?" I asked. The angel shrugged and sat on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. "Are you going to stay with me?" He nodded and I jumped in glee – yes glee, then sat next to him.

"What's your name?" I asked out of the blue. I mean it wasn't out of the blue; I've always wanted to know, since I first met him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, if I do, I can never see you again." He said in this really hot and intelligent voice. It was incredibly hot, I mean, I almost had an orgasm - okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but it _sure _was hot. "And you don't want that, do you?" I shook my head, not being able to fully comprehend what he was saying. I mean, I understood it, but I didn't get the concept of how someone couldn't tell someone else their name. Was there like something stopping him? Why? "But," He started, causing me to look at him. "You can call me Akira; it was my father's name." I nodded and mouthed the word, '_Akira'_. It rolled off my tongue like a foreign word. It seemed so odd, and so did not fit the Angel sitting next to me.

"It doesn't fit you, y'know." I said obviously, causing 'Akira' to guh-faw. "So…am I dead?"

"No. If you were dead you'd be in heaven, and you and I would most likely never see each other again. So, for the time being, you're alive." I nodded and sat down next to '_Akira_'.

"So, what's next for me? When do I go back? How long will I be here? Will I go back soon? Will I be here long? How-" Akira shut me up by putting his hand over my mouth.

"You know you asked the same question four times, just in different forms?" I shook my head. "Well you did, and it's annoying, so calm the _fuck _down." When he removed his hand from my mouth, I couldn't help but gape at him. He cussed…and it seemed so out of character. It was just…weird.

"Sorry…" I said when he closed my mouth by tapping the bottom of my chin.

"It's okay. So…you want to ask me anything in particular? I can try my best to answer, but if I can't, that's the end of it, 'kay?"

I nodded and started to think on what I wanted to ask him. "Are you just _my _Angel? Or do you have other people you…protect and watch over?"

"Nope. Only you." For some reason, that made me all giddy inside and just caused me to smile like really _really _big. "Don't flatter yourself, Demy, it wasn't my choice." I frowned but couldn't bite back another smile when I looked at him and noticed him smiling too.

And…oh god…was it hot. The way his lips curved up. So. Hot. Just thinking of other things that I could get his lips to do…

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, blushing and looking away. My cheeks were burning up! "So…uhm…are you gay?" Yeah, I know, random, but I really wanted to know. I mean, I was like lusting after him, and I wanted to know if I had even the slightest chance.

"Yes." That was easy. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh. No reason at all…" I looked away and started whistling, totally giving my self away.

"You know…I think you're cute too…" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Hey…I never said I-"

"I saw what you were doing last week…" I blushed ten-fold. If he means what I _think _he means…then…that's embarrassing. "Yes…I mean when you were in bed…when you thought everyone was asleep." Oh shit. "I told you since you ran away I would watch your every move, and I planned to keep that promise."

"And I promised I would never hurt myself again…so why can't you trust me…?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe I just like watching you." I blushed and then unconsciously scooted closer to him to where our sides were completely touching. "Demyx…" I turned my head and noticed how our noses were almost touching. "I know you're wondering, and yes…Angels can kiss." I wasn't even thinking that. Can he like tell my future thoughts? "And yes, you can kiss me?" Now, _that's_ what I was currently thinking.

I leaned forward and hesitantly pressed my lips to his. His hand quickly came up to rest on the side of my neck and both our heads tilted to the side to get a better angle at kissing. I felt a wet warmth touching my lips and I moaned, opening my mouth for '_Akira_'s' awaiting tongue. When I let it willingly invade my mouth, I let out a long moan that traveled into _'Akira's_.'

I felt his other hand wrap around my waist and pull me so I was fully facing him. When our lips parted, I still didn't open my eyes, I didn't want this sensation to end. "Demyx…" his voice caused me to open my eyes. "I know, we've only seen each other three times, but I feel like I've known you forever…" I went to interrupt him, but he silenced me. "Let me finish…I want you Demyx. I want you to be mine. Like I said, we haven't known each other very long and I may be moving too fast. But I feel like with you it doesn't matter, as long as we have enough time…so please. Let me have you." And he kissed me again, more passionately, but not any less sweet.

I pulled away from him and whispered against his lips. "You can have me." Now that got a reaction out of him. He laid me down and slowly started to remove my clothes, running his hands and pressing soft kisses against every part of my exposed skin. He finished removing my clothes and then started on his. With every article of clothing that he took off, my breath increased. His skin was light pale and flawless, showing no markings whatsoever.

He pressed our naked forms together, sending ripples of ecstasy throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me. His mouth descended on mine and wantonly kissed me.

I had to breath so I turned my head from his, causing him to start to kiss my neck. His tongue licked along it, while his teeth started to leave bite marks. A few minutes later, I knew he had left quite a few hickeys on my neck. "Akira…" I moaned out while he trailed his kisses further downward, every touch leaving me even more breathless. I ran my hands along the length of his back, barely even taking into fact the different texture of skin on his back.

"I want to make you feel good Demyx. I want you." He whispered while crawling down my body. It took me a couple seconds to realize what he was about to do.

It wasn't that I didn't want him to do it. Hell, I was just imagining him doing this to me. It's just…too soon, isn't it? I gave him permission to do this, I told him he could, but now that it's happening…I'm scared.

Fuck, what am I saying? Of course I want him to do this.

And apparently he wanted to do it too.

His lips started to move along my inner thigh lightly, causing pleasure to travel to my dick and make it harden even more. His hair was tickling my sensitive skin, giving ghost-touches to it. It was the best pleasure I've ever felt, and I wanted more, no _needed _more. "Oh, god, _please! Zexion, please!" _When I started to beg, he stopped, lifting his head and crawling back up my body to look in my eyes.

"What did you call me…?"

"What do you mea…?" I called him 'Zexion'… Why?

"How do you know my name?" Damn…he has a sexy name.

"I don't know…it just…came to me."

"Do you know what this means?!" He all but screamed.

"No, but I'm sorry for whatever I did," I said sorrowfully, sitting up to look at him.

"No, oh _God, no!" _He stood up and clothes appeared on his body, along with mine. "Demyx, do you know what this means?" He asked again, this time his voice was soft and he wasn't yelling. I shook my head. "We can never see each other again; you'll get a new guardian angel…"

_Shit._

…

When I woke up from my coma after I was hit by a car, everything was so much different. They told me that when I was hit, something was rewired in my brain and now I would have to relearn how to walk, talk, and do everything else. The only thing that was the same, or felt the same was how I comprehended things and still viewed everything the same way. But now…

I felt lonely. I guess when Zexion was watching I felt it. I felt safe, and not alone.

But he was gone now. He truly was. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. At all.

I went home a couple weeks later when I could walk and speak in fragmented sentences. I felt so useless; I couldn't do anything by myself. I even had to have help use the bathroom in the beginning. Luckily, it didn't take long after I started to walk to learn that.

Once I got home, I went up the stairs – as fast as I could (which wasn't fast at all) – and into my room to be alone. Everything in my room looked the same. My queen-sized bed in the middle of my room against the far wall, the computer on one side of it with my awesome computer chair, and my two guitars in the corner on the other side of my bed. Ignoring everything, I walked to my guitars, picked up my acoustic; I unsurely started to strum a couple strings.

The sounds that erupted from the instrument made me cry. It wasn't a beautiful sound like it used to be, it was a torn retched sound, and it reflected how I really felt. When I was in a coma, I lost my ability to play guitar…now my life was _officially _over.

Putting down my beautiful guitar, I laid on my bed, falling asleep within minutes.

"_Demyx…are you there?" _

_Yes. _

"_It's me. Zexion."_

_Zexion!_

"_Yes. Now where are you?"_

_I'm right here._

"_Where? Please, Demyx, I need you." _

_I need you too. _

"_Then wake up."_

_Why?_

"_Just trust me."_

_Okay._

I woke up in complete darkness, I couldn't see anything. But there was a figure in my room.

I bolted up and scooted back against my headboard, knowing that when it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to defend myself as well as I could before.

"Demyx, relax, it's me, Zexion, I won't hurt you." I know.

"E-ion." Was all I could pronounce that related to his name. I couldn't pronounce the 'Z' or the 'X' sounds; it was too complicated being this soon. "Here," I patted the spot next to me on my bed, signaling that he should sit next to me. He walked over, sitting next to me to where the moonlight was pouring down on his face, illuminating it beautifully. "You here. Why?" I felt so childish talking like this. But even though I thought the words, I couldn't say them, I couldn't form my mouth to create the sounds like they were supposed to be. I was afraid he would laugh at me.

However, he didn't.

"I had to see you. You're new guardian angel won't watch over you like I asked him to, and I have been refused another mortal to watch over, because of what happened with you." Because everything changed within my brain, it took me longer to comprehend what he was saying. "You understand?" When it landed upon my ears, I understood what he was saying.

"Hol'." He tilted his head in confusion while he tried to understand what I was saying.

"Oh! Hold?" I nodded vigorously. "Of course." His arms circled my body, pulling me into his. "Baby I wish I could help you, but unfortunately, if I use any of my powers, He'll sense that I'm here and I'll get punished…"

"How?"

"Like this." He pulled away from me slightly to turn and lift up his shirt. I gazed at his back with wide eyes, there were scabbed over long cuts lining his back. But underneath that there were even lighter ones that looked almost healed. That explains the texture I felt when we...uhm, yeah. "He blamed me for you finding out my name, although He knew nothing about us, He still saw it fit to punish me…"

"I…" I struggled to get the next word. For some reason my mouth wouldn't form the next word.

"Shh, don't talk. I don't want you to strain yourself," he said with a small smile. "Just let me hold you, baby."

And I let him hold me. And I've never felt so safe. Being in his arms gave me a feeling of comfort.

His hand was petting my blond hair and every so often he would nuzzle my face with his, purring when I returned the action.

"Demyx…" He didn't continue until I looked at him. "Can I...?"

"Wha'?"

"Can I kiss you?" I was shocked. Not because he wanted to kiss me, but because he thought he had to ask, even though I didn't expect it and it was sort of out of the blue.

"Yes." I said almost perfectly. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine a little tentatively. When he did, shivers racked my body, and I pressed back, needing more of his touch.

Now, he was _shocked. _He pulled back slightly, looking in my eyes for something. I knew what he was searching for. He was searching for my permission, permission that I was still his.

"I yours." He smiled at my childish way of speaking. He pressed his lips to mine again and this time his hands were added into the mix. They were working on my clothes again, getting them off slowly, and savoring how my body reacted to each touch.

"You're beautiful…" I blushed at his words. His clothes were removed quicker than mine were, but when they were, I was compelled to run my hands over his skin, to feel how soft it was. "Please…my love?" I don't know why, but the way he said 'my love' just caused me to get really horny. I pulled him down on top of me, moaning out at the feeling of his skin on mine. "Oh, god! Demyx."

All I could make were uneducated sounds that echoed in my room. But apparently that was enough for him. I wanted to tell him how I really felt so much, but obviously I couldn't.

"Can I taste you?" I nodded without hesitation to his question and he seemed please that I didn't hesitate. His gentle kisses started at my mouth, but then trailed down my body stopping at sensitive places he found to nip lightly. They led down to my member, kissing all the way to the tip to suck lightly, making me arch my back and open my mouth in a silent scream. Zexion was looking me in the eyes when I reopened mine. He kissed the tip a couple more times before he bobbed his head down and took me all into his mouth, causing me to scream out in pure bliss.

His lips turned into a smirk around my cock before they continued to move up and down. One of my hands went to grip his hair, while the other entwined itself into the bedding. His mouth was a miracle. The way it hollowed out to suck greedily at me, the way his teeth started to scrape against the sensitive flesh, and then the way his tongue swirled around my tip, dipping in to play with the slit.

"Oh, 'ee'ion'. Oh!" I felt the heat flow through my body, I felt the need to scream…and I did, coming in Zexion's mouth while doing so. He didn't move, he kept his lips around me, milking my orgasm from me.

And when I was completely finished, he started to kiss his way back up my body. He landed on my lips in no time, but I was just too tired to return it, feeling like my body weighed a ton. Zexion's lips kissed mine gently, making up for the fact that I was _way _too tired to care this moment. "You okay baby?" Yeah, just way too tired to move since you gave me the best orgasm of my life.

I nodded.

"Good. Now come here." I furrowed my eyebrows together in question. "I want to hold you." I looked down at his erection and shook my head. "Baby, no. I don't want you to do that. I just wanted to make you feel good. Now come here and lay down with me." I shook my head again.

"I wan' 'o." This time he shook his head, taking my chin in his hand to gaze into my eyes.

"No. Demyx." He said firmly, making it clear he didn't want me to do anything to him.

I sighed and crossed my arms, refusing to let him hold me. "Don't be stubborn, Dem. Come here and let me hold you." I shook my head and crawled to sit in front of him. "Demyx. Don't do it." I ignored him and pushed him to where he was laying back. He tried to sit up, but I laid my body on his to stop him.

"I wan' 'o." I leant down and kissed him softly. He replied to the kiss a little reluctantly.

I ended our kiss abruptly and went to his neck, adorning it with hickies like the ones he gave me the first time we were together. I really wanted to do something to him, I mean, usually I'd be all-selfish, but this time, I just felt like I should repay him. Repay him for being so nice to me, so sweet, and caring. It's not like I've done anything but be a burden on him, cause him hurt and frustration.

I took my time kissing down his body, licking along his skin, leaving a trail behind every swipe. He moaned loudly when I started to head further down. And when I finally got to his cock, I swear, he purred as I kissed along the length. His hand weaved itself into my hair, trying to pull me up, but I relented. I didn't want to stop. I took his member in my mouth and his hand pulled tighter on my hair but I don't think it was to get me to stop. So, I didn't. I sucked slowly and hard I used my tongue to massage the tip and the base. Zexion was a screamer, something I never thought he would be, he was just seemed like he would be quiet. But anyways, it didn't take long for him to come, much quicker than me.

I crawled up his body and finally let him hold me. "Demyx. Don't do that ever again," he said in a shaky voice. I looked up at him and was about to say something, but he continued. "I don't want you to demean yourself like that." But, you did. And how is that demeaning?

I just nodded and closed my eyes, falling asleep to his now calm heartbeat.

…

When I woke up, he was still with me, already up. I looked up at him from his chest and smiled sleepily. He smiled back and started to pet my hair, "Hey, baby." I blushed, shifting my eyes away. "Demyx, no, look at me." I shyly looked at him. "Look me in the eyes when we talk to each other. There is no reason at all why you shouldn't. Do you understand, Dem?" I nodded and looked in his eyes.

Then I remember what I did last night, and how he told me I shouldn't have, that it wasn't right. "I wan'e' 'o." I said the best I could.

He caught on right away. "You didn't really. You just felt like you had to return the favor. I know you, I've watched over you your whole life, and you've only done that if you felt like it _had _to be done, not because you felt like it." I looked at him and gave him the most incredulous expression I could come up with.

"Oo, jer'" I said and stood up, feeling cold once I did. I bent to retrieve my boxers and slipped them on. "I di' wan' 'o. I 'eally di'." I stood looking down at him, who sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Don't say that, Demy. You don't have to lie to me so you don't hurt me. I can take the truth. No one would ever do that to me, only if they felt sorry for me, which you obviously do." I stepped closer and had an urge to slap him for being such a goddamned idiot. But I don't think I would be able to slap him, I don't think I would ever be able to hurt him. So I kneeled down and looked up at him, taking his chin in mine before leaning up and pressing a soft gentle kiss to his lips.

"I sawwy. I di' wan' 'o 'ough." He nodded and pressed out lips together once more.

"Really?" I nodded firmly, then stood up and pulled him with me so I was able to kiss him.

He pulled back from the kiss, a little regretfully I could tell. "Now I have to go, you're going to get a visit from your next Guardian Angel, he's somewhat cool. He'll check up on you sporadically, I'll warn you first so he doesn't scare the crap our of you like he has to other people." I nodded and kissed him one more time, and sighing when I felt him disappear in my arms.

I threw myself down on the bed face first, then I climbed up so I was laying on my pillows.

…

"Yo, there!" My guardian angel exclaimed while popping into my room, almost making me drop Kathleen, my electric guitar. I turned to look at him, already used to his shockingly red hair, brilliant green eyes, and weird upside-down triangular shaped tattoos on his cheeks.

"Yes, Reno?" I asked. And yes, I pronounced the 's' in 'yes'. My speech has gotten better.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and Akira wanted to know how your speech and all that good stuff were progressing. I don't know why he's so worried about you." He muttered the last sentence to himself, obviously not caring if I heard or not.

"I don' know." I shrugged and went back to practicing chords. Getting my fingers to do what I wand them too was harder than I expected. I mean, I already knew where they were supposed to be, just when I tried to get my fingers to do it, they wouldn't cooperate.

"Unless…" Reno started, causing me to freeze in all actions. "You and him…" I started to put my guitar on its holder and stood up. "Are…" I turned to face him and noticed his wide eyes that were full of realization. "Together." I bit the inside of my cheek in worry, afraid that Reno would go and tell Him about Zexion and me. "Wow…" I watched him closely. "That's hot." He exclaimed, eyes still wide.

"Don' 'ell Him, please." I started to beg. I mean, just because he thought that Zexion and I were hot together, which was weird all in itself, doesn't mean that he wouldn't tell Him.

"Dude! I won't, only if you let me watch you and Akira do it at least once!" I shook my head and scoffed.

"We haven' done i' ye'." I said, blushing when Reno started to crack up. "Wha'?"

"You haven't done it yet?!" I shook my head. "Wow…usually you do it within the first week of meeting someone." I looked away ashamed. That was only because none of those guys made me feel like Zexion does. But if I told that to Reno, he would laugh even harder at me for sounding 'chick-like'. "Oh well, don't worry, I won't tell Him." He said and pointed up. "And I was serious about you letting me watch you and Akira go at it. You don't have to do _it, _but maybe giving each other head, stuff like that. I wouldn't mind watching, really." He said, smiling widely before disappearing, leaving an auburn colored feather in his wake.

…

I was walking around the neighbor hood aimlessly. I really had nothing much to do other than this. My dad came over to argue with my mom more about who gets what and ends up with whom. I was tired of it, so I left the house, not bothering to say goodbye. I would be back, just probably in about an hour or two, or three.

I walked around the block a couple of times before heading to the park where I used to hang out at when I was a kid. I walked to the playground and sat on one of the swings, pushing back and forth, watching my feet make marks in the sand.

I heard the swing next to me move slightly, but I didn't look up. I knew it was Zexion. "Hey, baby." He said softly. I almost didn't hear him.

"Hey, hun." I replied, still not looking up.

"What's wrong? Why are you so down?" He asked, stopping on the swing and walking over to kneel in front of me.

"I don' know. I's jus' my paren's. 'Ey're figh'ing again." I answered solemnly. Yes, the 't' still was hard for me to pronounce, don't know why, just was.

"I'm sorry. You want to go somewhere?" I looked at him and noticed his face was bruised. I fell to the floor next to him and put my hands lightly on his face.

"Wha' happened!?" Zexion shook his head.

"Not all angels are 'angelic.'" I growled and stood, pacing and clenched my fists together. "Calm down, Demyx. Please, don't be mad."

"Don' be mad! How can I no' be mad?! My boyfriend is being bea' up and thrown around up where i's suppose' 'o be safe!" I yelled, causing Zexion to back away.

"Wait, boyfriend?" He asked. I looked at him and just realized what I had said. I mean, yeah we kiss and cuddle and all the relationship-y stuff, but we never made it official…

"Yeah, boyfriend." I smiled all giddy-like. He walked to me and threw his arms around my neck, kissing me smack-dab on the lips. "Can you 'ake me home?" I asked, wanting him to teleport me there with his powers. Reno did that once when I tried to come home _way _after curfew. The feeling of teleporting was amazing. It left me all tingly and whatnot. I was hard before I knew it. Reno just told me to get acquainted with righty, then disappeared before I could yell at him.

"I can't. He could notice it, and then I could get in even more trouble." I nodded and back away from him. I took his hand quickly before he thought anything was wrong and left.

"Le's walk 'en." He shook his head and pulled me against him before I was surrounded by blackness. All I saw and felt was Zexion against me as we ended up in my room, laying on my bed, clothes already removed somehow.

"I love you, Demyx." He said, his hands laying on my hips as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Zexion." I replied and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that, when we broke, left me breathless. "I wanna make love with you." I said, putting effort into it to make it sound perfect, both of us surprised and ecstatic when I was able to pronounce the 'th' sound.

"I do too." And with that, we went back to kissing, hands running over any piece of skin that we were able to reach. I didn't say anything more, and neither did he, not only because we were so occupied in kissing and enjoying the touches of each other, but because we – or at least I knew _I _– didn't want to ruin the mood.

I think it might have been obvious on who was going to top. With the way Zexion was working on my mouth, and the way his hands rubbed against my skin, and how he rolled on top of me, kind of gave it away.

But who cares I love him, he loves me I want to make my angel happy, so I let him do what he wanted. I let him run his hands run along my skin, his teeth and tongue assault my neck and chest to show he loved me. The sensation that I got from his mouth was causing me to moan out loud, again making uneducated sounds. "Zexion, please, make love to me." I said, once again not having a problem speaking.

"Anything for you, my love." I smiled and kissed him once more. His lips went to my neck to nip along the skin and his hands went to the dip of my sides - yes, I had man-curves - and scratched lightly.

Time moved slowly from then on. The way he took his time to show me how he loved me, the way he gave me such amazing pleasure, and the way he took forever to enter me, only then did he stop in his movements to look me in the eyes once last time before he wrapped my legs around my waist and positioned himself against me. I didn't talk, I just nodded, letting him know that I was more than ready for him. And when he finally did enter me, I saw stars. My vision went white out of pleasure and my senses dimmed if only for a second. I couldn't comprehend anything but the feel of him in me and the soft words he whispered against my ear as he started to move.

The thrusts were incredible. They were slow and deliberate, only slowly pushing and pulling, giving us both a sheer impossible amount of pleasure. I couldn't do anything but pull him closer to me, kissing him like no other. Our lips stayed melded together while we finished together, while he moved a couple times more in me, thrusts staying even while I let out a series of gasps into his mouth, pulling him even closer.

I couldn't move for minutes, I couldn't register anything but the pounding in my ears and the look in Zexion's eyes while he looked at me through a loving gaze. He stayed in me, somehow able to stay propped up on his elbows. I wrapped my weak, almost completely limp arms around him to pull him to wear he was flush against me. I then reached over and brought the blanket that was half-way off the bed over us to keep us warm. I rubbed my hands along the uneven texture of his back, only removing them when I heard him wince.

"Sorry, love..." I laid my hands on his hips, slowly massaging the bone. "Wha' happened 'is 'ime?" I sighed when I didn't say the 'th' sound.

"I'm not sure. He just called me to Him and started punishing me. Someone might have said something that wasn't true, because I'm pretty sure that I didn't to anything wrong, I make sure I don't." I pouted and wrapped my arms around his lower back, away from his cuts. "I don't mind."

"Mind wha'? Being bea'en mercilessly wi' a whip?! Well I do!" I said, completely shocked that he didn't care about himself like that.

"What? No, I meant, I don't care if you lay yours hands on my back. It only hurts with the initial touch, but after that, it's just a dull throb that I can live with." I ignored him and kept my hands well away from his scarred back.

I was _this close _to falling asleep when Reno popped into the room with a flurry of Angel feathers in his wake. "Dem-Whoa!" I looked over a sleeping Zexion's shoulder and saw Reno standing there with his mouth open and wide eyes.

"Shhhhh!" I stressed and started to carefully move Zexion to lay beside me. Once I got him situated beside me, with much difficulty, I sat up slowly, trying but failing miserably because of the sharp pain below my waist. It reminded me of...no, I won't think about it, Zexion had no choice, it wasn't his fault he hurt me.

"I thought I told you to let me know, so I could watch?" I glared at him, even though he whispered, he was still loud. "Okay, scratch that. I came here because He saw you and Zexion. He told me to come down here and fetch Zexion, or..."

"Or...?" Was he about to say what I think he was going to say?

"I have to kill him...I'm sorry, Dem." With that he summoned a sword that looked like it was from one of those old movies.

"No!" I screamed, waking Zexion in the process. Clothes appeared on our bodies and he jumped out of bed, also summoning a sword.

"Zexy...I don't want to do this, but if I don't-" Reno said sincerely.

"I know the punishment, and it's possible to live through it. I should know." I swung my legs over the bed and tried to stand, but fell on the floor. I made a big 'ka-thunk' sound. "Demyx!" Zexion's sword disappeared and he came to my side. "Axel!" He exclaimed, causing 'Reno' to disappear. Guess that's his real name.

…

Zexion's gone, for good this time. It's been months since I've seen him. I dropped out of school, I ran away from home, and I always somehow know the new Guardian Angel's name ever time to the point where _he _won't send me any more angels.

Which I'm grateful for. I don't want anyone else. I just want Zexion. Him and him only. But that would never happen, so I'm out on the streets with only a hundred and thirty-six dollars to my name and the clothes on my back. I left my guitars at him because I didn't want anything to happen to them that I would know about.

So, here I am, walking down an alley way where I knew a gang was. I picked up a rock and threw it at the leader. They all turned and took out their guns, pointed them at me, then I let them shoot, not running, not flinching, just looking up at the sky, wishing Zexion was here to save me.

But he wasn't.

And I died.

Finally.

…

I woke up again, this time dreading it because I thought I was in a hospital. But I wasn't. Everything around me was bright, but I felt refreshed, not I pain, not hurt or anything. I looked around and didn't see anything but two doors. One was light and shiny, the other dark and blob-like. Must be Heaven and Hell.

"Demyx?" I heard Zexion's voice and I started crying. "Don't cry baby." And I felt him wrap his arms and dark wings around me. "I'm here." I nodded and turned myself around in his soft feathery wings.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeated it non-stop. I couldn't help but repeat it non-stop.

"I know, and I love you too, Demyx. I always will. In life and death." I looked at him and cocked my head in confusion. "You died, Demyx. I assume you knew what you were doing when you attacked the gang in that alley." I nodded, not ashamed whatsoever. "Well, now we can be together, only if you choose right."

"What do you mean choose right?"

"The doors. Like you guessed, one leads to Heaven – where I live – and one leads to Hell – where you _will _be tortured for your sins, even though you haven't committed any."

"And you can't help, can you?" He shook his head and looked towards the door, causing me to look too. His wings unwrapped themselves from around me and I turned to the doors. One obviously lead to Hell, and one obviously led to Heaven.

I chose Hell. Don't ask why. But I felt like I should.

When I opened and walked through the door and thought I heard Zexion mutter, "_Good choice."_

I saw the most beautiful site I have ever imagined. There were many trees, there was a waterfall, there were flowers, animals running around. It was amazing.

This was Heaven.

"Demyx!" I turned and caught Zexion when he ran into my arms. "You did it!" I nodded and wrapped my arms around him tightly, but I felt something else wrap around us too, mixing white and black. "There your wings."

I smiled and kissed him deeply, mixing our bodies together. Our legs were in between each other, our arms around each other, and our wings on top of each other, rubbing against bare flesh. When I pulled back from him, I realized we were in a room that had no white whatsoever. The sheets were a dark burgundy color, the walls were black with posters of bands over the walls, but one wall didn't have posters on it, it had drawings.

I walked towards it, not ashamed for some reason because I was naked and looked at the drawing closer. They all were of me, smiling, sleeping, how I looked when I was…you know. And how I looked when I was playing my guitar, when I was reading, when I was thinking. Everything.

"You drew these?"

"Yes," I felt Zexion wrap around me from behind, and our wings disappeared. "They go and come at will." I nodded and laid my hands all the way, pressing my hips into his, signaling that I wanted him to enter me. "Here? And now?"

"Yes, I need it." I moaned, loving how he could penetrate me without any pain.

Zexion's hands were on my hips, pulling them forward and backward into his, giving me a pleasure I haven't felt in forever. His lips were at my neck, biting harshly, leaving marks on my skin.

"Mmm, Zexy." I groaned, already feeling myself close.

"I love you Demyx," He whispered into my ear. I turned my head to kiss him, saying the same thing in return, kissing him slowly, relishing his tongue mixing with mine, his mouth on mine. A few more thrusts and his hand on my length. We finished together, moaning each other's names.

We fell against the wall, wrapped in each other's arms. Zexion conjured a blanket and wrapped us up.

"I love you." I whispered once more.

"I love you too." He said. "Now we can be together forever, just you and me."

"Won't he say anything?"

"No, he doesn't have a problem with homosexuality, but he _does _have a problem with Angels falling in love with humans."

"Well, I'm glad you disobeyed him."

"Me too, you were definitely worth it."

**XxX**

_So, that's the story. I really hoped you liked it. I worked really really really hard on it, I really did. Please review and tell me what you think. Any reviews or flames mentioning god or guardian angels or something like that will be ignored and deleted. This is MY story and everything here is just made up. You can believe in Guardian Angels if you want to or not, so yeah….please don't flame. I worked so hard on this, it took me __**so **__long, so please like it enough to review???? :]_


End file.
